polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiaball
Indiaball |government = Federal Republic |type = Indic |language = Hindi, English, Bengali, Marathi, Telugu, several others |capital = New Delhiball |religion = Hinduism Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism Jainism |founded = 1947 |intospace = Yes, also can into world records. Soon into Venus and Jupiter. |personality = Friendly, Stronk, Populated, Young |friends = Arms Dealer Arms Dealer Two Faced Step Bro Adoptive Father Is of BRICS Oil trader Indonesiaball Kawaii!! Oil trader Good bro Cricketer Anothe cricketer Pet Monk bro Good kebab bengali Hindu dodo Revolutionary bro Hitman Kebab remover |enemies = Crazy kebab brother Commie neighbour (Frenemy) Disgrace to family Pirate Problem Thief Terrorist |affiliation = BRICSbrick UNball SAARCball |onlypredecessor = British Rajball |predicon = British Raj |image = 11010619 979614238717838 5592672150556764188 n.jpg |likes = Bollywood, Food, Independence, Kashmir, Sonu Nigam, Nukes, The Great Vedic Emperor Narendr Modi, Baba Ramdev, Monies, Animé, Satellites, going to mars |hates = Pakistanball and anyone who disrespects Hinduism, Black Monies, Politician, Globalists, Corruption |nativename = भारत गणराज्य|food = Dosa, Paneer, Butter Chicken, kebabs, Chow Mâin, Fried Rice, Pizza, Curry, Biriyani, and a lot more|bork = Jai Jai|reality = ���� Republic of India ����|predecessor = ← British Rajball}}Indiaball is a South Asian country, the 7th largest in the world. It is the fastest growing major economy. He is making big progress and aims to get a permanent seat at UNSC. His army is the 4th stronkest and economy is the third largest by PPP. But he also has many problems like poverty, corruption, black monies and terrorism. The country is a member of the G20 and of the BRICSbricks. He is the a dominant player in Asia and the boss of South Asia. Remob kebab!! History The land of Hindustan was inhabited since time immemorial. The first united dynasty of the subcontinent were the Mauryaball but for most of its history, the land was divided into many little princedoms. During the post-medieval era, powers from Europe came as traders but started the divide and rule strategy to defeat the powerful princely states and slowly started to conquer these lands, creating colonial subjects. The biggest one was the British Rajball, which later annexed the other ones. This put the sub-continent part of the global conflicts between colonial powers, first, and the Great Wars, later. In 1947, finally, after centuries of foreign rule, the British Rajball became independent from its overlord, the UKball. However, the religious differences between Muslims and Hindus led the country to split into Pakistanball and Indiaball. Post Independence Indiaball has seen many wars, including both the world wars, and fought has Pakistanball and Chinaball on many occasions. *War of 1947 On 22 October 1947, Pakistanball's Pashtun tribal militias crossed the border of the state. These local tribal militias and irregular Pakistani forces moved to take Srinagar, but on reaching Baramulla, they took to plunder and stalled. Hari Singh, the ruler of Kashmirball made a plea to India for assistance, and help was offered, but it was subject to his signing an Instrument of Accession to Indiaball. The war was initially fought by the Jammu and Kashmir State Forces and by tribal militias from the Frontier Tribal Areas adjoining the North-West Frontier Province. Following the accession of the state to India on 26 October 1947, Indian troops were air-lifted to Srinagar, the state capital. The British commanding officers initially refused the entry of Pakistani troops into the conflict, citing the accession of the state to India. However, later in 1948, they relented and the Pakistani armies entered the war after this.The fronts solidified gradually along what came to be known as the Line of Control. A formal cease-fire was declared at 23:59 on the night of 31 December 1948. *War of 1961 To be continued..... Today, this country is fast growing. It has border conflicts due to the Jammu and Kashmirball, claimed by Indiaball, Pakistanball and Chinaball. Personality Indiaball hates all his land neighbours in the North (except NepalRawr and Bhutanball), specially Pakistanball and Chinaball. 1962 NEVER FORGET! as India considered it as brother (common saying Hindi-Chini bhai bhai)! He is a regional power and Asia's second strongest country after Chinaball. He gives donations to Bangladeshball, Nepalball, Maldivesball and also sometimes military support in his free time. He is also fed up with separatists in some parts of his clay, mostly in the north-east. But most of the time he will be your friend and likes to help and is happy that he is able into space and the fastest growing economy in the world. He sucks at sports, except for cricket, hockey and kabaddi where he kicks everyone's ass. He have plans to build Great Indian galactic empire a colony on Mars (take that, UKball!). He wants to be a Superpower by 2030 and get more monies. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Gibs tons of weapons. Fellow BRICS member. Can into removing kebab. Will help your economy and buy more weapons. DEFEND VODKA! * USSR : Come back plox. * USAball - Stop shooting our people you little insecure motherfucker. We are not Middle Eastern. He says he's my friend but gibs weapons and monies to that paki scumbag. Lot of Indiaballs in his clay as engineers and scientists. Will take away all your american jobs! * UKball - Adoptive father. Was of tyranny. Tea addict. How dare you kill my people Never forget Jalliawala Bagh! Gib Koh-i-noor back!! Has Lots of Indiaballs in his clay. Will Colonise you and your war loving son from inside! I'll make you proud! * Afghanistanball - My Hitman Old friend who got raped by USAball. I gib lots of aid, dams, helicopters and train his soldiers so that he can stab paki if needed as a sign of goodwill. * UAEball - Trade Partner - He is of 40% curry. Best kabab in Arabia. * Saudi Arabiaball - Old trading partner, but can be a bit scary. He's nice, unless you steal or insult the royal family. * Bangladeshball -I freed him from evil Pakistan in 1971. * Japanball - Great technology. Can into monies. Gibs bullet trains and anime. Japanboru kawaii desu. DEFEND ANIME! Maybe I should start dating yuo someday!!! * Germanyball - My BMW, Mercedes, Audi, Porsche and most importantly Volkswagen supplier. Swastikas are not evil. * Armeniaball -Hates Pakistan for not recognizing him. Anyone who hates Pakistan is my friend. * Israelcube - Gibs weapon technology. I will help you against evil kebab neighbors. He also hates Pakistan. We share same problems. Many Jewish Indiaball are Israeli citizens. * Palestineball- Look, I want to help yuo. I know that yuo are oppressed. But I need Israel's hi-tech equipment. Just take the aid and be happy. * Iranball - My Good old friend since a long time, I miss the Old times when we were Neighbours. He gibs me Oil and I made him Rich, He also mades me Rich for buying Curry and Weapons. He hate Pakistanball for sending Terrorists in his clay. But don't worry We two Remove this Terrorist Piece of Shit. * NepalRawr - Hindu like I am. But he can be savage at times, his soldiers are very badass. My 30th state! * Bhutanball- Happy monk brother. Doesn't give a fuck about the world. But that commie wants his clay! Don't mess with the thunder dragon! * Vietnamball - Array against China. Will gib him missiles. * Indonesiaball - In 1950s, He gib me tones of rice when i suffered great starving. Then i gib him tones of clothes and support at any political problem. * Yugoslaviaball - Non aligned friends.Come back plox I miss you.We are both founding members of the non-alligned movement. Enemies * Pakistanball- Remob terrorist kebab! Every particle of yuor clay is mine! * Chinaball (Frenemy) - Evil Commie! How dare you support Pakistan?! 1962 worst year of life. But can into BRICS. I will join SCO in '17. * Nigerball - Flag stealer * Gypsyball - Disgrace * Portugalball - Goa is of my clay. End of story. * Somaliaball - Stop stealing my ships! Bloody pirate!! And stop bullying my fishermen! My navy is not for show! * ISISball - Are yuo of ISI by any chance? Because ya know, ISI+S= ISIS * Sentineleseball (kind of) - Stop throwing spears and killing our Fishermen even when we try to send aid, but I guess, we will leave you alone. Gallery India.ball.png Indiaball.png OKAuA.jpg file:Hollandball.png|Indiaball is famous for reeps (rapes) The Birth of Two Brothers.png ILn7moS.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png India is Cosmos.png Ex1MCAm.png yIvc9ki.png QQiAb3N.jpg Nazi Fans.png Lmgf8dn.png Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png CFJUL1Z.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Repressive Memories.png Britannia Rules No More.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png FxiIu8B.png The Maldives Goes Climbing.png Neighbors.png 23rd time's a charm.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png Sand castles.jpg india is of shitty neighbor.jpg Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Polandball&India.png NigerComic1.png NigerComic4.png FXGRwFJ.png Qatar 2022.png India-icon.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png India is of shitty neighbor.jpg The Future of Morocco.png Polandball&India.png Map of India.png Puppeteering India.png East India Companyball.png Dutch West India Companyball.png Puppeteering India-0.png ABMf9ns.png B7hYDoR.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg S6ukqVN.png File:CFJUL1Z.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png EJNxCYw.png 9WRG4E0.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 4ocdK8T.png 크리스마스.png G3lhIR1.png ZtlikzY.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png UP3XIWN.png I8ftf11.png India card.png Indiaball.png ICedUau.png Cj9WD37.png The Chain of Gib.png ErQuQ4s.png Polandball_Planet.png it:Indiaball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:BRICS Category:Commonwealth Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Category:Regional Power Category:Former British Colonies Category:G20 Category:Baha'i Category:Caste system Category:Multilingual Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Indiaball Category:North Sentinel Island Category:Hindu Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Buddhist Category:Islamball Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Kebab removers Category:Kebab sucks Category:Muslim removers Category:Anti Kebab Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Islam Removers Category:Commonwealth countries Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:Multiethnic Category:Prorupted Category:Iron Category:Communist Removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Indian Ocean Category:Russia Allies Category:E7 Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Marathi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Hindu Lovers Category:Hindu Lover Category:Women rights removers Category:Honor killings users